The present invention relates to mechanisms for actuating clutch release bearings and more particularly relates to a fluid actuated clutch release bearing assembly including a fluid actuating device which is substantially coaxial with the axis of the associated clutch release bearing with the device including a tubular piston supported at one end by an annular seal.
It has been conventional to actuate clutch release bearings solely through mechanical linkages and in certain systems a hydraulic cylinder has been used with certain of such mechanical linkages. With the latter construction, however, the basic problems attendant with the conventional linkages are not eliminated. At least some of the latter problems result from off-center loads applied to the bearing during actuation. The linkage problems have been eliminated by systems utilizing an actuator cylinder which is generally coaxial with the axis of the associated clutch release bearing and hence coaxial with the axis of the associated clutch.
In the apparatus of the present invention the release bearing is supported in such a way by its associated apparatus that it has a self-aligning feature, i.e. the axis of the bearing can automatically be brought into alignment with the clutch axis. This provides self-alignment while permitting the use of a less expensive bearing of a more conventional, non-self-aligning construction.
In one form of the invention the bearing is actuated by a tubular piston which is reciprocably mounted within an annular cylinder; and annular seal is connected to and supports the inner end of the piston and is movable with the piston and holds the supported piston end from engagement with the cylinder walls whereby scoring is inhibited.
In addition the apparatus of the present invention is of such a design whereby certain components can be made by manufacturing techniques which can result in an overall construction which is lighter in weight and is less costly.
Therefore, it is a general object of the present invention to provide an improved fluid actuated clutch release bearing assembly which includes a fluid actuating device which is substantially coaxial with the axis of the associated clutch release bearing.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a clutch release bearing assembly of the above noted type having self-aligning features permitting the use of a non-self-aligning bearing.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a clutch release bearing assembly of the above noted type which is of a design permitting manufacture by techniques which can result in a less costly construction.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a clutch release bearing of the above noted type in which a reciprocable, tubular piston is reciprocably supported in an annular cylinder by an annular seal .